A number of services can be provided over the Internet. Providing a number of services over the internet can expose vulnerabilities. Vulnerabilities can be exploited to disrupt the services. As one example, a denial of service attack can exploit vulnerabilities and disrupt the services. Such disruptions of services can, for example, cause physical and/or financial damages to entities (e.g., retailers, financial institutions, education institutions, etc.) providing services over the internet.